ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
September 2020
September 2020 During the month of September, Yeovil Town F.C played 4 League matches and 1 Carabao Cup fixture. They ended the month 1st in the League and knocked out of the Carabao Cup. EFL Championship: MD7 Stoke City match Interview "I should confess that we were motivated in this game to get payback for last season when they beat us in the first round of the Carabao Cup. It went to penalties, but they frustrated us much as they did here today. It was only thanks to the fresh legs of Browne that we managed to exploit some space and net the winner, else this would have been a draw. I realise I am saying that a lot lately, that we're not convincing. But to me, it feels like we'll either hit another gear and start winning convincingly, or we'll get exploited and we'll go on a poor run. So I am cautious, but I think we'll pull it off. Duffus today got the key assist, as well as winning the award for EFL Championship Player of the Month for August. He looks right at home at this level!" EFL Championship: MD8 Millwall Post-match Interview "A comfortable game until they pulled one back. After that goal, we were forcing it a little too much in the second half and that nearly cost us. Ultimately, we did the job with Murphy scoring from the bench to notch his first league goal. Seager also got his first league goal of the season in a rare start. I wish I could play him more. I think he's a more natural finisher than Duffus. But Duffus just brings more to the team overall which is why he's our leading man. Between the three of them, and one striking position, it's a bit of a dilemma! But if it keeps them on their toes and they keep performing when played, it's the best I can do for now." EFL Championship: MD9 Ipswich Town Post-match Interview "Sessi has no right scoring two headers - let alone one directly from a corner! With an assist too, there's no question as to who the man of the match was! Today was an important game as we came up with Ipswich. To lose today would undermine everything we have achieved so far, so it was important we not only won but do so convincingly. Which I feel we achieved. Let's hope we saved some for Bournemouth!" Carabao Cup: Round 3 Bournemouth Post-match Interview "That game was there to be won. I would be hard pressed to even call that a second string Bournemouth side. They only needed to bring on a couple of their key players and we couldn't cope. Perhaps what hurts the most is that the Man of the Match was none other than A. Dobre, who learned his trade with us 2-years back. It was a great cross for their goal, in fairness. I am happy to see that he's gone on to better things. But that's us out of the cup until the FA Cup comes around. Which gives us the opportunity to focus purely on our League campaign for a while. Overall, I am disappointed." EFL Championship: MD10 Reading Post-match Interview "Ah. The draw is a fair result, to be honest. I thought we were equally matched and neither team did enough to win. We caused ourselves our own problems so, in a way, we got lucky with the point. In truth, I have been disappointed with Reuvers. On the back of a fantastic summer, he's just lost his touch. Every shot gets blocked, hits the bar or goes just wide. I think it's a case of trying too hard, so I plan on giving him a little rest to rediscover himself. Aston Villa next, which is a huge game, so let's see how we get on." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review September has passed, winter is around the corner, and Yeovil is in dreamland sitting top of the Championship table, 5-points clear of Cardiff. The month ended on a sour note, but that doesn't matter. We don't really have any right to be sitting where we are as a newly promoted team, though maybe it's time to re-think that attitude. This is reflected with the EFL's nominations for Player of the Month. C. Duffus, T. James, O. Fane and S. Downing lead the nominations with their exceptional performances this month. They each made huge contributions to our league form, be that through assists, goals or hard tackling. Whichever way the result goes, they are all worthy winners. October is going to be a month that dictates how our first half of the season progresses. Maintain our form, and November will follow. Struggle, and we'll be chasing points. Certain players need to step up and start contributing to the team more so that we're less reliant on the same players. We know they can do it, it's just a case of building up confidence. Next month is the time to do it. YeoLaTengo Player of the Month A lot of players are worthy, but we're going to give it to Tom James. 2 assists and a fine month defensively means that is finally getting some recognition, having earned his second call-up for the Wales National team. Well done Tom!